They'll Never Understand
by KingPLJ
Summary: What if Dani came back to Amity Park in search of Danny, but was a apprehended by the GIW and Fentons? What happens when screams for her daddy? Read and find out...R&R Now working on the final, second chapter!


Dani had decided that she would come back to Amity Park because 1)Easier to steal things there and 2)Adventuring in the world wasn't for her and maybe she can go to her human form and possibly get a job or two and get some form of an apartment. She's also been having dreams of calling Danny Daddy. She knew they were supposed to be cousins but she felt something much stronger than that.

How she longed for a father/daughter relationship with him,but she'd have to find him first, suddenly, she was shot by a real bullet, why not a ghost bullet or ecto-plasma or whatever she didn't know, she must been really deep in thought to not dodge or go intangible.

"OOWW!" Dani screamed as she landed on the ground with a loud thud, had she been a full ghost instead of half, it would just go through her and her leg would just reform, but no, that's not how it went. Red blood came out of her leg and screamed in pain.

She was close to crying, she never felt pain like this before, and one GIW guy went up to her and said "Any last words Ghost scum?" Dani couldn't handle any more with the senior Fentons looking at her with satisfaction in killing her, the news choppers catching this all on camera, not even caring for her well being and she whispered "I want my daddy". "What'd that demon ghost say!?" Jack Fenton yelled. "**I WANT MY DADDY!**" Dani screamed for Danny.

-With Danny-

Danny was really bored in 's class, he was actually hoping a ghost would attack or something. Suddenly he heard someone scream "**I WANT MY DADDY!**" Though no one else can hear, since Danny had enhanced hearing. His ghost sense went off in the shape of Dani. Suddenly he screamed "Dani!?"

He didn't care about his secret at the moment and jumped on his desk and transformed in front of everyone and jumped up and flew away. Everyone was shocked, even Sam and Tucker who knew it must be important for him to give out his secret. Dash broke the silence, "So Fen-turd is phantom!?" And everyone turned their heads to the news station on the tv in the class room.

-Back with Dani-

She was being electrocuted painfully and drew her last breath before falling into darkness. Not even a second after, town hero/villain Danny Phantom appeared, and went on his knees and shook Dani gently, "Dani, are you okay?" No answer, he shook her a bit harder. "Dani, please answer me." Again, no answer. "No, NOOO!" Danny was in tears, "Please come back to me my..."

Everyone waited with anticipation to what he was going to say, "...daughter." It seemed as everyone in Amity Park froze, they knew what Phantom was capable of, and they just killed his daughter!? Danny turned around to face everyone, and his eyes had turned in to a blood red, and said who shot her. "Why should we tell-" Jack never finished as a hand enclosed around his large neck and he was lifted off the ground.

"I'll kill you..." Danny said with anger in every word, he didn't even care that that was his own parents he was talking to." "It was him!" Maddie said, pointing at the GIW member, afterall she had to save her husband.

Danny dropped Jack and went to the GIW member, and grabbed his neck and snapped it like a twig, and the body fell on the ground, and then he used the most powerful ghostly wail to inflict some pain on everyonethere, they could have helped her and everyone got knocked to the picked a downed cops' gun. Danny went back to Dani's body and sat down next her and tears were falling all over his face. He picked up her body and flew to the school.

-At the School-

Danny went near the entrance and dug up a hole for her grave, to make sure not only would they never forget, but so he could visit her grave everyday, that's saying if he changed his mind about killing himself, that was what the gun was for after all. Everyone came out of the school and saw Danny Phantom with a gun put to his head, 'They'll never understand..." They heard him say, and he turned back to Danny Fenton. They saw himtighten his grip, Sam and Tucker were running to Danny calling him to stop. They never made it in time, he pulled the trigger and Danny was no more.


End file.
